Hermione Cazavampiros
by Loona
Summary: Algunos dirían que se trata de un crossover entre Harry Potter y Buffy... aunque yo nunca diría eso. ¡Entrad y lo descubriréis!
1. Prólogo

N/A: algunos considerarían esto como un crossover entre Buffy cazavampiros y Harry Potter... realmente, se limita a ser Harry Potter, con el mundo de Harry Potter, aunque adaptado a un capítulo de Buffy de la temporada IV. El capítulo en cuestión se llama "Something blue" en inglés, en castellano "Algo azul". Pero no sé por qué... Bueno, sea como sea, se puede tomar como un fic independiente, basta con saber algo (bastante) de Harry Potter y su mundo.

A continuación, para que os aclaréis un poco los que os hayáis tragado la serie de Buffy, pongo las equivalencias entre los personajes y los lugares de HP y los de BC.

Hermione Granger: Buffy

Harry Potter: Xander

Draco Malfoy: Spike

Ron Weasley: Giles

Víctor Krum: Riley Finn

Neville Longbotton: Willow

Ginny Weasley: Oz

Remus Lupin: Veruka

Fleur Delacour: Anya

Los mortífagos: los vampiros y la gente de la Iniciativa Secreta

Severus Snape: la doctora Maggie Smith

Voldemort: el 3 14 (que viene a incluír a Adam)

El cementerio de Little Hangletton: el cementerio de la city de Buffy

La Academia de Aurores: la universidad

La Madriguera: la casa de Giles

La alacena debajo de la escalera: el sótano de Xander

Las Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade: el Bronze

Prólogo:

A los 20 años, el curso de Harry Potter está muy dividido. Algunos de ellos, como Hermione, Neville, o incluso Ginny, de un curso inferior, están estudiando en la Academia de Aurores. Otros, como Ron Weasley, trabajan en Hogwarts: Ron es el bibliotecario. Otros, como Harry, dejaron los estudios al encontrarse con el amor de su vida (en este caso, Fleur Delacour, que por un desgraciado accidente perdió sus poderes de veela) y ahora hacen trabajos como pueden, viviendo de nuevo en la alacena de debajo de la escalera de casa de sus tíos...

Neville y Ginny han estado saliendo durante tres años, profundamente enamorados el uno del otro, hasta que por error, un hombre lobo mordió a Ginny, quien decidió que Remus Lupin era el verdadero amor de su vida, y con quien se marchó una noche de luna llena, dejando a Neville destrozado. Harry, por su parte, busca trabajo como puede para mantenerse a él mismo y a Fleur, su novia; Ron está soltero y feliz, y Hermione, tras varias relaciones con rápido final con mortífaos y otro tipo de personas peligrosas, ahora está sin pareja, aunque la rondan ciertos elementos históricos como Víctor Krum, que también dejó el quidditch profesional y ahora está como profesor de prácticas de la Academia de Aurores.

Por otra parte, en estos años el poder de Voldemort se ha intensificado, aunque a su vez se ha hecho más secreto. Draco Malfoy, tras ver que su padre traicionaba a su madre una y otra vez, matándola finalmente, decidió que no quería estar del bando de Voldemort, aunque tampoco deseaba acercarse a Potter y compañía, por lo que decidió mantenerse al margen. Sin embargo, los mortífagos no estaban dispuestos a dejar que se les fuera de entre las manos, de modo que le atraparon y le mantuvieron prisioneros en sus laboratorios secretos, hasta que Draco consiguió escapar y fue a pedir ayuda a Hermione a cambio de información sobre la base secreta de los mortífagos.

Pero ella no se fiaba de él...


	2. Escena 1

_ (La habitación de Ginny. Todas sus cosas todavía están allí. Neville las mira lentamente y luego se sienta en la cama de su antigua novia, oliendo una de sus camisetas entre lágrimas. Luego hay un corte hacia la Academia de Aurores. Hermione está caminando a través de la entrada y distingue a Viktor Krum, que está colocando una pancarta en la que se lee "Alianza Lesbiana Auror".)_

**Chica: Eh, gracias, Viktor.**

_(Viktor baja de la escalera en la que estaba mirando alrededor. Hermione se le acerca por detrás.)_

**Krum: Queda bien. _(ve a Hermione) Oh, hola, Herrrrm._**

**Hermione: _(bromeando) ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?_**

**Krum:_ ¿Qué?_**

_(Hermione mira hacia la pancarta. Viktor también lo hace y pilla la broma.)_

**Krum: Oh, sí... soy lesbiana.**

**Hermione: Bueno, está bien que lo reconozcas abiertamente.**

_(Él sonríe y los dos comienzan a caminar.)_

**Krum: Eh, ¿te acuerrrdas de que el otro día hablamos de irrr de picnic? Estaba pensando que... ¿alguna vez has ido al campo de quidditch donde se jugó la final de los Mundiales del 94? Es un lugarrr prrrecioso. ¡Y norrrmalmente no hay tanta gente! Pensé que podrrríamos pasarrr un buen rato allí... sandwiches, ¿y qué tal unas hormigas como postrrre? Será diverrrrtido.**

**Hermione: ¿El otro día hablamos de ir de picnic?**

**Krum: Oh... ¿tuvimos esa converrrsación, o acaso sólo la estuve ensayando?**

**Hermione:_ ¿Ensayando?_**

**Krum: Bueno, sí... siemprrrre tengo que prrreparrrarrrme un poco parrra nuestrrras converrrsaciones. Sabes, a veces no es fácil hablarrr contigo. Es como un exámen orrral.**

**Hermione:_ ¡Vaya! Eso es justo lo que todas las chicas se mueren por oír._**

**Krum: ¡Bueno, errres difícil!**

**Hermione: ¿Como un exámen?**

**Krum:_ Nunca sé cómo vas a reaccionarrr a lo que te diga. Porrr eso me gustas tanto, porrrque errres un misterrrio. Prrrobablemente todas las chicas bonitas del mundo tienen a algún pesado detrrrás diciéndole que es un misterrrio, perrro... lo digo en serrrio. Errres un misterrrio. Hay un montón de cosas sobrrre ti que todavía tengo que comprrrenderrr._**

_(Hermione simplemente le está mirando con una expresión extraña en los ojos, como embobada)_

**Krum: ¿Te recuerrrrdo a alguien?**

**Hermione: No, sólo... a una visión de la belleza.**

_(Él sonríe tímidamente)_

**Krum: Eh... ¿no te encantan los picnics?**

_(Corte. Aparecen Neville y Hermione patrullando por el cementerio de Little Hangletton en busca de magos tenebrosos.)_

**Hermione: Es diferente, ¿sabes? Un picnic. Primero del todo, a la luz del día, como una nueva aventura, después de tanto ocultarse de los malos. Y la mejor parte... dijo que él traería toda la comida, así que todo lo que yo tenía que hacer era sentarme y comer. Dos cosas en las que soy realmente buena.******

**Neville: ¿Así que te cae bien?**

**Hermione: Sí, mucho.**

**Neville: ¿Y te parece atractivo?**

**Hermione: Claro. Es... ¿has visto sus brazos? Tiene unos brazos espectaculares. Me gusta mucho. Muchísimo.**

**Neville: ¿Pero...?**

**Hermione: No lo sé. Me encanta estar con él, ¿sabes? Y creo que se preocupa por mí, pero... siento... como si faltara algo.**

**Neville: ¿Que no te hace sufrir?**

**Hermione: Exactamente. Krum parece demasiado bueno. Como si no pudiera hacer que me doliera el corazón por él.**

**Neville: _(fingiendo preocupación) Aléjate de él. Aléjate mientras todavía haya tiempo._**

**Hermione: Ya lo sé, tengo que dejar de pensar en la idea del chico peligroso. No es buena.**

**Neville: El dolor no es ningún amigo, Mione.**

**Hermione: Pero no puedo evitar pensar si no es de allí de donde viene la pasión. ¿Puede una relación bonita y sin peligro ser apasionada? Sé que es de locos, pero una parte de mí cree que el verdadero amor y la pasión deben ir a la par que el dolor y la lucha. Me pregunto..**

_(De pronto un mortífago con capa y máscara sale de detrás de una lápida, y Hermione le lanza un Avada Kedavra sin fijarse demasiado. El mortífago cae muerto al suelo y Hermione y Neville continúan su camino.)_

**Hermione: Me pregunto de dónde habré sacado esa idea.**

_(Corte. Aparece el cuarto de baño de la Madriguera. Hermione está sentada a los pies de la pequeña bañera, en la que está encadenado Draco.)_

**Hermione: _(exasperada) Así que... viste sus caras pero no sabes describirlos._**

**Draco: _(haciendo comedia) Bueno, eran humanos. Dos ojos cada uno, con algo en el centro de la cara._**

**Hermione: Ajá. ¿Y su escondite?**

**Draco: Subterráneo, yo escapé a través de una de las ventilaciones de aire, aunque no sé exactamente dónde. Y ya no sé más, dejadlo.**

_(Ron Weasley entra en escena, llevando una taza en la que se lee "Besa al pelirrojo" de la que sale humo. Contiene sopita rica.)_

**Draco: Ya era hora. Espero que la hayáis calentado lo suficiente.**

_(Ron se la tiende a Hermione sin decir nada, y ella la coge, suspira, y pone cara de asco mientras se acerca a Draco para que él pueda sorber la sopa por la pajita. Él lo hace con mucho ruido, logrando que ella esté cada vez más asqueada.)_

**Draco: No sé a qué viene que seas tan escogida. Seguro que ya has hecho esto antes por algún viejo sangre sucia desdentado...**

_(Hermione, enfadada, aparta la taza dejando a Draco con la pajita entre los labios.)_

**Draco: ¡Eh! ¡Devuélvemela!**

**Hermione: Eso es todo. Fin de la rutina del inválido con amnesia. La cocina está cerrada hasta que me puedas decir algo útil acerca de los mortífagos desaparecidos.**

**Draco: Estoy intentando acordarme. Fue muy traumático.**

**Hermione: ¿Cuánto tiempo va a durar esta comedia?**

**Draco: ¿Cuánto tiempo viviré una vez que os lo haya dicho?**

**Ron: Escucha, Malfoy... no tenemos ninguna intención de matar a una... criatura... indefensa, pero necesitamos saber qué es lo que ha ocurrido. No podemos dejarte marchar hasta que no estemos seguros de que eres... impotente...**

**Draco: ¡Eh!**

**Ron: Lo siento, mala elección de palabras. Hasta que estemos seguros de que eres... que eres...**

**Hermione: ¿Flácido?**

**Draco: ¡Os estáis pasando!**

**Hermione: _(sarcásticamente) ¡Socorro, Ron! ¡Me va a matar!_**

_(Draco gruñe, intentando agarrar a Hermione, pero las cadenas que le sujetan a la bañera sólo consiguen que sus esfuerzos sean cómicos.)_

**Hermione: ¿Sabes qué? No creo que quieras que te dejemos marchar. Quizás aquí te sientas demasiado cómodo.**

**Draco: ¿Cómodo? ¿Atado en una bañera y bebiendo sopa Avecrem de la taza más... cutre... que he visto nunca? No es que aparezca en la Guía de Lujo.**

**Hermione: ¿Acaso quieres más? _(Y se acerca más a él) Oh, mira, mi pobre corazón... Tan indefenso y tierno y expuesto a una maldición... toda esta sangre sucia sólo... para que acabe muerta..._**

_(Draco, a esas alturas, hace de todo menos mirar a Hermione.)_

**Ron: Oh, por favor.**

**Draco: Weasley, haz que pare.**

_(Ron sale del baño y entra en la cocina, hablando con Neville, que está leyendo un par de libros.)_

**Ron: Si esos dos no se matan el uno al otro, quizás tendremos la oportunidad de descubrir lo que pasa.**

**Neville: ¿Qué tal si lo intentamos con un poco de poción Veritaserum? No estoy muy seguro de que funcione en alguien que no tiene nada de magia, pero podemos intentarlo. A ver si por una vez nos sale bien una poción.**

**Ron: La poción Veritaserum, claro. ¿Por qué no pensé en eso?**

**Neville: ¿Porque tenías las manos ocupadas con nuestro Paciente Inglés?**

_(Neville tiende a Ron el libro que estaba leyendo.)_

**Ron: Sí, lo intentaremos.**

**Neville: No parece demasiado difícil. Mañana me pasaré por la tienda de ingredientes para pociones del Callejón Diagon.**

**Ron: Excelente.**

**Neville: Perfecto, volveré mañana por la mañana con una bolsa de donuts y lo demás. ¡Adiós, Hermione!**

**Hermione:_ (desde el baño) ¡Adiós!_**

**Ron: Vale. Gracias, Neville.**

_(Neville se va y Ron vuelve al baño, donde Hermione está de nuevo alimentando a Draco a través de la pajita.)_

**Ron: Um, Neville ha tenido una idea que puede ser de mucha ayuda. Parece estar olvidando a Ginny, ¿no creéis?**

**Hermione: Todavía le falta algo de tiempo, pero sí... creo que lo está superando.**

**Draco: Pero qué os pasa, ¿es que estáis ciegos? Está caminando por la cuerda floja. Cualquier niño de parvulario se daría cuenta.**

_(Cambio de escenario hacia la habitación de Ginny. Está completamente vacía. Neville entra y se para, mirando alrededor, sorprendido. Cambio de escenario hasta la habitación de Neville. Hermione está sentada a los pies de la cama mientras que Neville está en pijama llorando bajo las mantas.)_

**Neville: Colin Creevey me ha dicho que Ginny mandó a alguien a recoger sus cosas. Supongo que estará planeando instalarse en otro lugar... no aquí.**

**Hermione: Supongo.**

**Neville: Me siento como si me hubieran partido por la mitad... como si la mitad de mí se hubiera perdido.**

**Hermione: Lo sé. Así es como te sientes ahora...**

**Neville: Ginny se ha marchado.**

_(Cambio de escenario, hasta el baño de la Madriguera desde donde Spike está intentando desesperadamente llegar a ver la televisión, sin conseguirlo.)_

**Draco: _(gritando) ¡Venga, rápido! ¡Ya es hora!_**

_(Ron está ante la chimenea, intentando hablar gracias a los polvos Flu. Sin embargo, la habitación de Neville está vacía y nadie le contesta.)_

**Ron: _(intentándolo) Eh, Neville... Soy Ron... Escucha, ¿no ibas a traer los ingredientes para esa poción? Me gustaría..._**

**Draco: ¡Están echando "Ana y los Siete"! ¡Ana va a tirar a la piscina a la guarra esa, y si por tu culpa me lo pierdo, yo...!**

**Ron:  _(gritando a Draco) ¿Tú qué? ¿Me matarás?_**

_(Corte a Draco, enfadado, que intenta romper la cadena pero no puede. Corte de nuevo a Ron.)_

**Ron: _(que se está convenciendo de que nade le oye por el Flu) Escucha, Neville... Creo que tendríamos que hacer ya la poción. Entre otras cosas, me gustaría ducharme. A solas._**

_(Se aparta de la chimenea. Corte a Draco, suspirando exasperado en la bañera. Corte a Hermione y Viktor en su picnic.)_

**Hermione: Volar en escoba.**

**Krum: Sí.******

**Hermione: Me estás diciendo que vuelas en escoba sólo por diversión.******

**Krum: Bueno, no sólo porrr eso, perrro sí. ¿Acaso tú no?******

**Hermione: Bueno, no volar es más bien mi especialidad. Prefiero aparecerme. O caminar.******

**Krum: Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿no? Quierrrro decirrrr, tú sabes volarrr...******

**Hermione: Bueno, fui a clase de Vuelo en Hogwarts, Pero las escobas y Hermione son... incompatibles.******

**Krum: Sólo es porrrque todavía no tienes experrriencia. Puedes diverrrtirrrte mucho en una escoba, no sirrrve sólo parrra irrr de un sitio a otrrro. Tienes que tomarrrte tu tiempo. Olvidarrrte de todo. Sólo... relájate. Déjate llevarrr. El airrre... el movimiento...**

_(El ambiente entre ellos ha cambiado y la situación se ha hecho más intensa.)****_

**Hermione: Hablábamos de volar, ¿no?******

**Krum: Al menos yo sí.**

_(Comparten el silencio durante un momento, hasta que Viktor lo corta.)****_

**Krum: Algún día te llevarrré conmigo, alguna noche cálida. Irrremos hasta los viñedos... todo cambiarrrá parrra ti.******

**Hermione: Me apunto.**

_(Neville se acerca, triste.)_

**Krum: Hola, Neville.**

_(Neville casi ni sonríe como respuesta.)_

**Hermione: Hola.******

**Neville: Os he interrumpido. Tenéis manzanas. Lo siento.******

_(Y da media vuelta para marcharse.)****_

**Krum: Esperrra, siéntate. Hay mucho espacio.******

_(Neville sonríe un poco y se sienta con ellos.)****_

**Hermione: ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Ocurre algo malo?******

**Neville: No, todo está bien... sigue igual.******

**Hermione: Oh.******

**Neville: Las manzanas se están poniendo marrones, como siempre.******

**Krum: Sí, siemprrre pasa lo mismo.******

**Hermione: Sí.******

**Neville: Sí...**


	3. Escena 2

N/A: aquí está la segunda escena... ¿llegará alguna vez Neville a reponerse de la pérdida de Ginny? ¿Dejarán de pelarse Draco y Hermione? ¿Cómo les irá a Harry y Fleur?

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews: **Siobhan Lhuderl-Hirl** (ya sabes que siempre es un placer... ¡gracias!), **Rakshah** (sí, era ese capítulo. Yo también hecho de menos la serie. Mucho), **Rinoa** (¿Ángel? Bueno, como es un personaje del que paso un poco... pues que sea... Cedric Diggory, que tuvo una noche de pasión fugaz con Hermione creyendo que era Cho Chang, antes de morir... ^^' Espero que no me mates), **Léxico** (he tardado mucho. Lo sé y lo siento), **Cecilia** (muy bien, nena, si tú lo dices... Ryley/Krum=tonto oficial) y **Lora Chang** (gracias, ¿has seguido?)

_¡Sigo esperando reviews!_

_(Cambio de escenario a Las Tres Escobas, Hogsmeade, donde hay mucha marcha y gente bailando, como de costumbre. Fleur Delacour, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger comparten una mesa.)_

**Harry: Bien, ¿así que me estás diciendo que Ginny vino a por sus cosas y ni siquiera pasó a saludarle? Eso está bastante mal.**

**Fleur: 'Ohalá tuviera mis poderes de veela de nuevo... la 'aría sufrir.**

**Harry: Qué dulce eres. Cielos, pobre Neville. No me extraña que esté...**

_(De pronto ven a Neville, bailando súper animado en la pista.)_

**Harry: ...pasándoselo maravillosamente bien.**

**Hermione: Vaya. Parece que ya lo ha olvidado todo.**

**Harry: Yo creo que ese baile se merece un pequeño brindis.**

_(Neville les ve y camina hacia la mesa, tan feliz como es posible.)_

**Neville: ¡Eh, chicos! ¡Venid! ¡La música es muy buena!**

**Harry: Está bien verte volver al Aserehé esta noche, Nev.**

**Neville: Sí... Ya... ya sé que he estado un poco desagradable últimamente, y aburrido, así que me dije a mí mismo, "¡Ánimo! Es hora de olvidar las penas."**

**Hermione: Parece un buen plan.**

**Neville: ¡Sí! Y además funciona. Sabéis, me imagino que, en el gran universo, enorme, nosotros sólo estamos...**

(Neville va a coger su chaqueta y de debajo cae una botella de cerveza, cuyo contenido comienza a desparramarse por el suelo.)

**Hermione: ... ¿borrachos?**

(Neville ríe y recoge la botella.)

**Neville: Borracho... quiero decir, ésa es una palabra muy fuerte. Una especie de palabra heredada de la fonología vikinga. Borrachos.**

**Harry: Nev, el beber no te hará olvidar para siempre las pensa del amor.**

**Neville: No para siempre. Sólo por un rato. Y-y-y ¿véis? _(señala hacia su botella)_ Light. Sin demasiado alcohol.**

**Hermione: ¿Sin alcohol? ¿Alguien recuerda cuando Hermione se divirtió por última vez en la fiesta de la cerveza y se creyó que estaba en una playa nudista del Caribe?**

**Harry: Con bikini, por desgracia.**

**Fleur: 'Eso 'a 'estado fuega de lugag, 'Hagui.**

**Harry: De acuerdo. Fuera de lugar. _(Se levanta y se acerca a Neville)_ Nev, ¿qué tal si me das esa cerveza?**

**Neville: ¡No! ¿Por qué? Tengo un gran dolor... un dolor grande y legítimo.**

**Harry: Todos tenemos algún dolor en el corazón, Nev.**

**Neville: ¿Ah, sí? ¿Como qué? "Oh, pobre de mí... vivo en una alacena debajo de las escaleras." Sí, como duele.**

(Harry, ofendido, sólo mueve la cabeza y vuelve a la mesa. Hermione se levanta y coge el brazo de Neville.)

**Hermione: Bien, ¿sabes qué? Ya basta. Te voy a acompañar a casa.**

**Neville: _(apartando el brazo) _No quiero.**

**Hermione: Bueno, me lo agradecerás si por la mañana sigo siendo amiga tuya.**

**Neville: Es que no puedo aguantar sentirme así. Quiero que todo pase.**

**Hermione: Pasará. Te lo prometo. Pero va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que lo haga.**

**Neville: Eso no me anima demasiado.**

**Hermione: Ya lo sé, pero así son las cosas. Tienes que pasar por el dolor.**

**Neville: ¿Y no puedo hacer que se vaya de alguna manera? ¿Sólo por que yo lo diga? ¿No puedo hacer que se vaya, "puff"?**

(Hermione se limita a mirarle. Corte al dormitorio de Neville. Peter Pettigrew está encima de la mesa, bajo la forma de una rata. Neville se levanta de la cama y abre el baúl que contiene todo lo que suele utilizar en los hechizos. Corte al cuarto de baño: Neville tiene un círculo de velas rojas a su alrededor, una barrita de incienso encendida, un pentágano mágico frente a él, una copa de plata y tres cajitas que contienen hierbas y otros ingredientes. Él está sentado en el centro.)

**Neville: Oídme, oh elementos; os conjuro ahora. (deja caer algo en la copa frene a él) Controlad el exterior, controlad el interior. Tierra y aire, fuego y agua, de mis pasiones extraed realidad. Desde este momento se hará mi voluntad, se cumplirá mi palabra.**

(Vacía la copa sobre el pentagrama mágico y una corriente de electricidad la conecta con las velas, demostrando el éxito del hechizo. Corte al dormitorio la mañana siguiente, donde Neville se está mirando en un espejo.)

**Neville: Es mi deseo que mi corazón sane. Ahora. (Suspira y se aparta del espejo al ver que no sucede nada. Coe el libro de hechizos.) Quiero que este libro lea sus palabras para mí. (Suspira de nuevo, dejando el libro sobre la mesa cuando comprueba que no ocurre nada, y coge una lata de Pepsi.) Quiero que esta lata...**

(Hay un golpe en la puerta.)

**Neville: Adelante.**

(Entra Ron Weasley, con aspecto de estar ligeramente preocupado.)

**Neville: Ron, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**Ron: Bueno... lo cierto es que estoy un poco preocupado por ti.**

**Neville: Si es por lo que te debe haber contado Hermione sobre la cerveza, entonces...**

**Ron: Eh, Hermione no me ha contado nada.**

**Neville: Oh, vaya. Bueno, entonces olvida la parte de lo de la cerveza.**

**Ron: Ah... mejor. Vine porque teníamos una cita el otro día...**

**Neville: Oh. Ah, ya, ya. La preparación del Veritaserum.**

**Ron: Sí, eh... Neville... Sé que estás pasando por una época muy difícil, pero no creo que olvidar tus responsabilidades...**

**Neville: Pero... no las olvidé. Busqué todo lo necesario, y recogí los ingredientes lo único que no hice fue prepararlo todo.**

**Ron: Lo que, por cierto, es muy poco normal en ti. Y no es ningún sarcasmo.**

**Neville: Ya lo sé. He... he estado bastante mal. Ayer por la noche intenté hacer un hechizo para que se cumpliera mi voluntad. Esperaba que me hiciera sentir mejor. Pero no funcionó.**

**Ron: ¿Un hechizo? No creo que sea inteligente que hayas intentado hacerlo a solas justo ahora. Tu energía está demasiado desenfocada...**

**Neville: Eh, eso no es verdad. He dicho que he estado mal, no que fuera un incompetente.**

**Ron: Sólo he querido decir que no estás en condiciones de hacerlo, y que sería inteligente que dejaras de hacer hechizos sin supervisión durante cierto tiempo.**

**Neville: ¿Así que se me castiga por estar dolido?**

**Ron: No es ningún castigo. Sólo te estoy diciendo esto porque me...**

**Neville: Oh, porque te preocupas por mí. Sí. Todo el mundo se preocupa. Nadie quiere que se le moleste. Todos queréis que me tome un descanso y que deje pasar el dolor, para no tener que oírlo nunca más.**

**Ron: No, eso no es justo...**

**Neville: ¿No? Porque estoy haciendo las cosas lo mejor que puedo y parece que eso no es suficiente para vosotros...**

**Ron: Puedo ver por qué te sientes así, de verdad...**

**Neville: No, de eso nada. Dices que puedes, pero no puedes ver nada.**

(Sus ojos brillan de una manera extraña mientras dice estas palabras. Ron se pasa la mano por los ojos, descubriendo de pronto que su visión está un poco borrosa.)

**Ron: Eh... Ah, perdona. Perdona... Qui...quizás será mejor que me vaya. Ya... ya hablaremos de esto más adelante.**

(Se marcha, recorriendo la calle como con la cabeza en otra parte, tropezando contra un peatón.)

**Ron: ¡Oh! Lo siento... lo siento mucho.**

(Se vuelve a pasar la mano por los ojos, bastante confundido por lo que está pasando. Corte a la sala de estar de la Madriguera, donde están Draco y Ron. Draco todavía está encadenado, sentado en el suelo. Ron está caminando a su alrededor, con un montón de hierbas en la mano y leyendo algo de un libro.)

**Ron: Mandrágora, mi enemiga, silencio ahora y en esta poción...**

**Draco: Sabes, no me fío demasiado de este tipo de cosas, suelen ser bastante impredecibles.**

**Ron: Sí, bueno, tenías que pasar por esto tarde o temprano. Eh... (sigue leyendo) Haced que su mentirosa lengua se... (tiene dificultades con las palabras) Sea... oh... no, haced no... mentiras... sean dichas...**

(Ahora le está resultando muy difícil decir las palabras, y, frustrado, deja caer el libro, frotándose los ojos. Draco, que ha estado contemplándole con cautela, mira hacia abajo y ve las llaves de sus cadenas caídas junto al pie de Ron. Las arrastra hacia él lentamente con su bota.)

**Draco: Eh, ¿qué te pasa?**

**Ron: ¿Eh? Oh, nada. Sólo tengo una mota de polvo en el ojo.**

**Draco: Bueno, no voy a dejar que hagas experimentos conmigo si no puedes leer bien. Podrías terminar convirtiéndome en un escarabajo o en algo por el estilo.**

**Ron: Ése sería un buen final para ti, Malfoy.**

(Draco coge la llave y se desata; luego se levanta, empuja a Ron fuera de su camino y huye. Corte al dormitorio de Neville, donde el chico está jugando con Scabbers la Rata sobre la cama, mientras Hermione habla con él.)

**Neville: Me refiero a que estoy pasando por un mal momento. No sé por qué se ha comportado así conmigo.**

**Hermione: Ron sólo se preocupa por ti. Los hechizos pueden ser pelirosos. Eso no quiere decir que tú seas un mal brujo.**

**Neville: Soy un mal brujo.**

**Hermione: No, eres un buen brujo.**

**Neville: ¿A quién quiero engañar? Si tuviera verdadero poder hubiera podido hacer que Ginny se quedara conmigo.**

**Hermione: Nev, seguro que no te hubiera gustado que se quedara si...**

**Neville: Y no fui capaz de hacer ese hechizo sobre Remus, y mi hechizo "porque yo quiero" desapareció en la nada. El único brujo real aquí es el pequeño Scabbers.**

**Hermione: Creo que estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo.**

**Neville: Scabbers puede acceder a poderes que yo no puedo ni siquiera invocar. Quiero decir... primero es un hombre perfectamente normal.**

(La rata se transforma en un Peter Pettigrew desnudo sobre la cama de Neville, quien no se da cuenta de nada, al igual que Hermione. Peter sonríe animadamente.)

**Neville: Luego "puff"... es de nuevo una rata.**

(Pettigrew vuelve a convertirse en rata.)

**Neville: Yo nunca podría hacer nada así.**

(Suena el teléfono y es Hermione quien contesta.)

**Hermione: ¿Hola? Eh... de acuerdo,. Voy inmediatamente. (Cuelga) Draco ha escapado.**

**Neville: ¿Y te vas a marchar? ¿Ahora?**

**Hermione: Lo siento... el trabajo de auror me llama.**

**Neville: Vale, pero... ¿qué prisa tienes? Draco no puede hacer daño a nadie, ¿no? Y me abía imaginado que, ya que estoy bastante triste, podríamos tener una pequeña charla entre amigos. Podríamos comer helados y mirar la película de Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta, y pasar un buen rato.**

**Hermione: Nev, no puedo quedarme contigo hasta que no consiga que Malfoy vuelva a la Madriguera, y lo sabes. De acuerdo, estaré de vuelta tan pronto como pueda. Te lo prometo.**

**Neville: No veo por qué tienes que irte. Seguro que serás capaz de encontrarle en dos segundos.**

(Sus ojos vuelven a brillar de manera extraña de nuevo. Corte a Draco Malfoy, de pie frente a la puerta del edificio donde vive Neville, mirando confundido a su alrededor. Hermione le ve y parece confundida.)

**Hermione: Pensé que iba a tardar más tiempo.**

**Draco: Yo también lo pensé... debo haberme equivocado de camino.**

(Está buscando algo por el suelo con sus ojos plateados.)

**Draco: Espera, esto... eso es. Espera... no... sí...**

**Hermione: ¿De qué hablas?**

**Draco: De la entrada al escondite de los mortífagos. La entrada estaba justo aquí cuando yo escapé.**

(Señala la hierba, que está cubierta de hierba, sin nada que recuerde a una puerta de ningún tipo.)

**Hermione (incrédula)****: ¿Estás seguro?******

(Draco cae de rodillas y golpea el suelo con los puños.)

**Draco: ¡Abrid! ¡Voy a mataros!**

**Hermione: Malfoy, aquí no hay nada..**

**Draco: ¡Dejadme entrar! (Sin éxito) Quitadme esta maldición de encima... que pueda dañar a la gente de nuevo...**

**Hermione: De acuerdo, fin de la función.**

(Le coge del brazo, pero él la aparta.)

**Draco: ¡Déjame!**

**Hermione: De acuerdo, ya lo entiendo... tengo que obligarte.**

(Él intenta golpearla en la nariz antes de, viendo que no puede, lanza un chillido. Ella le da un puletazo en la nariz, y el grita de dolor de nuevo.)


End file.
